Thanks For The Memories
by TotteringSprog
Summary: Basically, Harry doesn't know what to do with his life and finds a way to excite it (I apologise, I am terrible at summaries) Eventual Drarry. Rated M for caution/later chapters. Each Chapter is named after a song on my playlist that I thought would suit the chapter. Enjoy :)
1. SOS

"Merlin wept!"

"Harry, you can't expect to pull with those eyebrows! It looks like Aragog's children have died on your face!"

Harry had stupidly let Hermione wax his eyebrows during his lunch break. He now had to endure the rest of his day looking like someone had hexed his eyebrows.

"Hermione, do you mind not talking about the creature while I'm eating? Thanks darlin'" Ron said shuddering at the memories from second year.

"When aren't you eating Ronald?"

Harry's laughter was sharply cut short by Hermione ripping off a piece of wax covered linen from his forehead. This was only marginally less painful that the crucio.

"Right. I think that's enough tidying for today. Come see me later and I'll shape them for you" Hermione stated looking at her handy work.

"Come back? To you? That was not tidying, you butchered my head!" Harry caught sight of his eyebrows in a hand mirror that Hermione had passed him. "What the fuck Hermione?! My head looks like a radish!"

Harry rose from his chair/toilet that Hermione had transfigured (what was it with them three and abandoned toilets?) and left Ron and Hermione behind as he rushed out of the room in a flourish, robes swirling behind him.

Ron lifted his head from his food and just stared at the door, confused. Hermione looked like she was about to cry.

"I just wanted to help. I'm worried Ronald, he's been single ever since he came out".

"He'll be fine love," Ron dismissed, "just a bit dramatic is all".

Harry was walking down the corridor that led to his Ministry office. How did he get here in his life? A 23 year old Head Auror with no family and no life. Before he had come out, no-one wanted him and now he was officially "batting for the other team", still no-one wanted anything to do with the train wreck that was Harry James Potter. Okay so maybe that was slightly dramatic but some of it was true. He didn't have any real family, like blood relatives but he had his godson Teddy and with that came Andromeda. Also he had the Weasleys, even though one particular member had become estranged after his coming out. One guess who that had been.

He loved his job but even walking into his office, it felt like something had changed. His passion was still there but it felt like something was missing. And apparently that could be fixed with some nicer-shaped eyebrows.

He sat down behind his desk with a sigh, reaching for a piece of parchment and a quill. Only one letter would need to be written, Ron didn't care that much.

"Hermione.

I know you were just trying to help and I am so sorry for bursting out of the toilets like that. I'll take you shopping and I'll even get my nails done to please you.

Forgiven? Smart witches don't hold grudges against the saviour of the wizarding world. Remember that.

Love Harry

P.S. getting my nails done was a joke, please don't make me. I may be gay, but I'm not a woman."

Harry was sure Hermione would forgive him. Yeah she was sensitive but she wasn't that sensitive. Was she?

Sighing (that was becoming an increasingly common thing within his daily life) he rose and stalked across his office, letter in hand, to the open door to give the letter to his secretary to owl to Hermione. He could've done it himself but why should he when he was Head Auror? He hired people to do that for him. Ministry jobs had perks.

As he was about to step out of the door, all he saw was a blur if grey before he was knocked to the floor.

After shaking his head to try and rid himself of the disorientation, he looked around to see where his letter had gone.

"Gosh Potter, one would expect you to be much more wary, what with your past and all."

Harry didn't even need to look up to know who that slimy, smarmy voice was coming from.

"Oh Malfoy, did Tom not tell you that being a dark wanker gets you nowhere?" Harry countered, "Right, people don't speak where he is."

Picking himself up, Harry straightened himself whilst glaring at Mr Draco Malfoy. With a smug "hmph", Malfoy sped off down the corridor the way he had been going before he had rudely knocked into Harry. Harry found himself staring after Malfoy. _**Did he actually strut?**_ With a hushed laugh to himself, Harry continued towards his secretary's desk. Her name was Totalia Westgood and she was lovely. Albeit slightly loony, but lovely nonetheless. Smoothing back his hair and checking his breath, he approached Mrs Westgood. Just because he was gay, that didn't mean he couldn't be charming towards women.

"Hello Mrs Westgood. And may I say how lovely you look today." _**Yeah,**_ he thought, _**still got it.**_

"Good afternoon Mr Potter, but I must insist you call me Talia".

Harry bent over and rested his elbows on the desk, his face very close to the old woman. He looked at her with his emerald eyes through his thick dark lashes. The classic puppy dog face.

"Of course, if that's what you would prefer but then I must also insist that you call me Harry." Harry feigned taking a deep breath, knowing that all he would have smelt if he had truthfully done this would be that smell that followed old people about. Like baby powder. "Wow Mrs Wes- Talia. You do smell lovely today. Is that the new Eau De Toilette by The Holyhead Harpies?" _**An all-woman quidditch team counted as a female celebrity right? **_

Mrs Westgood smiled knowingly. "Harry my dear, flattery gets you everywhere", she said batting him off of her desk. "What do you want me to do?"

Standing up straight and feeling slightly defeated, Harry pulled the letter from his top pocket and laid it on her desk.

"I need this to be sent to Miss Granger. I've been doing some devilishly evil things lately", he winked at the receptionist.

"Again Harry? You must stop pushing your friends away! Want me to send some flowers also?"

"You know me so well. Not roses though, Ron might eat me if he thought I was moving in on his bird". _**Not that was a problem, she's lacking some..things**__,_ he thought.

"An orchid it is then. And Sir, may I be so bold as to say that there is no chance of anyone ever thinking that. It is common knowledge that you are interested in men. Not that anyone wouldn't be lucky to have you. You are extremely handsome", the women seemed content with her statement.

_**Wow, that was bold.**_

"Erm.. Thank you, thank you. If you could get started on the flowers now, that would be great Talia". Harry was in a state of shock. He turned around and strode back towards his office.

"Harry?" Mrs Westgood called.

Harry turned back around to face his secretary.

"I don't wish to offend you further but I do believe it is also common knowledge that Mr Malfoy has just parted ways with Astoria Greengrass. And my perfume is by a muggle celebrity actually".

"Oh okay".

"Now I'll just call the Herbology department and get that orchid sorted".

"Thank you Mrs Westgood". Harry walked into his office, but not before he saw the smile that was resting on his secretary's worn lips. _**Merlin, that woman doesn't miss a trick does she**_he thought as he closed the door.

Picking up her wand, Talia Westgood wondered if Mr Harry Potter would ever find love. _**Everyone deserved love**_ she thought.


	2. Drinking From The Bottle

A/N: I forgot to put this is the first chapter so yeah… The words in _**bold italics**_ are peoples' thoughts (if the character isn't stated, it's probably Harry) and I'm still trying to find my writing so please don't be too harsh but I welcome you to review!

Disclaimer (also forgot from the first chapter, I should be slapped really): As much as I'd say that they are, none of the characters are mine and I really do praise JK Rowling for creating such amazing personas that I can now manipulate.

Enjoy!

-x-

"Harry James Potter!"

Harry about faced from locking his office door to face a red-faced Hermione Granger. His first emotion was fear. _**This cannot be good.**_

"How dare you rush out of the toilets while I was trying to help you!" Hermione was screaming at the top of her voice. "And then, how dare you try and win me over with a beautiful potted Orchid. If you weren't my best friend, Merlin hel-"

Hermione stopped abruptly, mid-rant as Harry embraced her tightly and curled into her neck.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear. "Now please do shut up before I tell Ron about the love letter you wrote to me on Valentine's Day in first year."

Hermione stiffened at the memory and pushed Harry away. Harry was meanwhile roaring with laughter at the witch's discomfort.

"You shall do no such thing!"

"Like I would! It would be me that would face the wrath of 'dear Ronald'. Not that I can blame you though, I was a right 11 year old lothario back then" Harry gloated, smirking at Hermione.

"You're so full of yours-"

"When I told you I loved you, I meant it. But I also meant it when I told you to shut up, gosh you do go on Hermione don't you? How does Ron cope?"

Harry finally finished locking his office door and headed towards the main entrance to the Ministry, Hermione two steps behind him babbling on about how rude and self-centred he was. Most of the time he listened to what she was saying but this was one of the times where he knew it was best to just tune her out. When she was in one of these moods, she could go on for hours. He was bored of this little game now and was thinking of something fun to do. Harry stopped sharply as he was about to step into one of the Floo Network fireplaces.

"What day is it?"

"It's Friday. Why Harry, what's going on?" Hermione asked puzzled.

"Call Ron and tell him to meet us, we're going out on the razzle" Harry announced grinning from ear to ear.

_**Maybe this is the thing I'm missing. Fun! **_

Before Hermione could object, Harry had them flooed to his flat and then apparated to an alley behind a well-known muggle club in London, Stangfello's. He dragged Hermione round to the front of the club and, as was it was only 8.30pm, they were able to walk in. They sat down at the bar.

"Two 'sex on the beach' cocktails please! We're celebrating!" Harry almost screamed at the barman.

_**Tall, dark hair, tanned, muscular. Fantastic jaw structure, perfect and full bow lips. Wow, someone has been gifted in the looks department.**_

Hermione's face seemed to have frozen in a state of shock and disbelief. She had not uttered a word since they had been in the Ministry. Harry was getting worried.

"Herms?" _**Perhaps using her least favourite nickname would snap her back to reality.**_

Her head snapped up at the sound of the god awful name.

"Sorry Harry, I just dazed off for a moment, I don't know what came over me..." Her voice trailed off as she took in her surroundings. "Harry, where are we?"

"In a muggle nightclub! Now ring loverboy and let him know where we are!"

As soon as the last word had left Harry's lip, he noticed a very familiar red-haired man storming towards them. He did not look impressed.

"Harry you absolute knob! How could you just drag Hermione off like that?! I've been at home waiting with a fucking meal for her and you decided to drag her into some pimp spot? Good thing our engagement ring has a tracker in it! I thought she'd been kidnapped. You're a grade A wanker." Ron seemed pretty satisfied with his rant.

_**Ever since these two pillocks got engaged, they have been as boring as muggle ironing. Jesus, with that handcuff, uhm, I mean that ring on her hand, Hermione will never have fun! Well I'm not letting Mr Boring-Bollocks and his Stepford wife ruin my fun! **_thought Harry. Maybe that cocktail was stronger than he thought.

"Fine, whatever, go. Just remember that letting a friend get sloshed by themself is a sin".

Harry turned his back on his two friends and began to neck the drink that he had originally ordered for Hermione.

"Yeah? And so is drowning your sorrows in alcohol. Sort it out."

"Go fuck yourself Ron, you have no idea what it's like."

"How about you stop feeling fucking sorry for yourself and actually do something about your car crash of a life for a change?" And with that, Ron left the club with Hermione in tow.

Even though he was in a club full of people, Harry felt like the silence could crush him.

"If they aren't gonna help you have a good time, good riddance!"

Harry's head snapped up at the barman's words and stared into the strangers eyes. _**Who knew barmen could be so enlightening?**_

"I'll drink to that good sir, another sex on the beach please!"

2 hours and 5 sex on the beach later, Harry had come to know the mysterious barman as Nate. He was originally from Kent but moved to London after he finished school. Harry thought he was nice enough but being in the state he was, he probably would've thought Peter Pettigrew seemed nice as well. Harry could barely stand up and had no idea how he was to get home. Luckily enough, Nate came to the rescue.

"Harry look I know I'm not meant to fraternise with the customers and all but I was just wondering if you'd like to come back to mine tonight? I get off at 2, which is in 10 minutes and you seem a bit too drunk to make it home by yourself. You don't have to say yes, I could just escort you home and then go back to my house if you'd prefer?" Nate was twiddling his fingers and his cheeks took on a deeper shade of red each time he looked into Harry's intoxicated jade eyes.

_**Now I may be drunk, but I am not too drunk to know that this man fancies me. Ah fuck it, I'll go with him. Maybe it will stop him rambling on and on.**_

"Yeah course! Go grab your coat and I'll be waiting here." Harry gave Nate the smile that he had previously flashed to Mrs Westgood earlier that day, flashing his pearly white teeth. Harry was too drunk to notice the slight intake of breath as Nate rushed off to clock out.

Ten minutes later, they were in the same alley that Harry had arrived by.

"Nate?" Harry asked, slightly more sober than he was quarter of an hour ago. "How are we getting to your house?"

"Apparation of course!"

Harry stared at him blankly.

_**Did he just say apparation?**_

Before Harry had time to compose his sense, he heard a loud pop and felt himself being dragged through a pipe.

-x-

Well, pounding was an understatement. Harry's head felt like someone had hexed it ten times over. _**God damn hangovers. **_He opened his eyes but quickly shut them when the light that was streaming through the window nearly burned away his retinas. He didn't know where he was and what he had done but he knew that when he got home, he had some things to sort out, mainly his life.

"Morning."

_**Who the fuck is that.**_

"Right, let me explain." Harry still had his eyes closed. "I am Nate. Well, I'm actually Nathaniel Greengrass but Nate sounds more muggle. I work at the nightclub that you fell into last night and thought I should take you home because you were wrecked. I didn't even think when I apparated and you passed out. I was so scared but now you seem okay so I'm going to stop talking."

_**Oh yes, I remember you. The fool that wouldn't stop talking until I came to your house.**_

Harry opened his eyes and was shocked to see a handsome man with sapphire blue eyes staring down at him.

"And how have I never heard if you?" Harry's voice sounded like he felt. He rubbed his temples.

"Well my father, Gregory Greengrass, is brother of Astoria's father. I'm sure you've heard of her?" Nate waited for Harry's approval before he carried on. Harry glanced at him expectantly. "But the family disowned him after he got my mother – a muggle – pregnant. Because of this, my mother didn't want me to mix with that 'family' so she sent me to Beauxbatons. You could say I live incognito. But I knew who you and your pals were as soon as you walked in Stangfello's."

"Wow. Well, erm, hello Nate," Harry had nothing else to say really. Until he remembered what day it was. "Is it Saturday the 13th?"

"Yeah?" Nate seemed confused

_**FUCK. **_Harry looked at the clock and saw it to nearly be 11am. He leapt off the sofa he had been laid upon and set about looking for his clothes. Nate thought he looked quite comical and quietly chuckled to himself.

Within three minutes, Harry had collected his items and was heading for the door, only to remember he was in someone else's house. With his hand on the door handle, he turned around and stared at an amused Nate Greengrass.

_**Do not get distracted by his looks.**_

"Thank you, ever so much for your hospitality Nate. Erm, you're a lovely bloke and I'll leave my address so we can owl and have a drink sometime?" Harry withdrew his wand from his waistcoat pocket (had he been wearing a three-piece suit all night?) and pointed it at Nate.

"Oratio Littera*." A little note with Harry's address flew out of the end and landed on the other man's lap. It was slightly on fire from Harry's lack of concentration this morning but it would have to do. Nate placed the note on a table and walked over to Harry. They stared into each other's eyes, slightly in a daze. Harry forgot that he needed to be somewhere. Nate reached out to lightly cup Harry's chin and pull it towards his own. He delicately rested his lips on top of Harry's for a slight second. He dropped his hand and stepped back, as to give Harry some breathing space, never taking his eyes from Harry's.

_**Well, that was interesting. I'm beginning to like Nate more and more.**_

Harry was genuinely speechless. He turned around, opened the door and began to walk out, but abruptly spun and stuck his head through the crack in the door.

"We didn't… you know? Last night?" He was actually curious, not that he would've minded if they had.

Nate gave a short laugh. _**What a sexy laugh.**_

"No. I don't take advantage of people when they're unconscious."

And with a sharp nod, Harry closed the door behind him. As he stood outside the unfamiliar apartment door, he put his finger to his lips, as to savour the moment and then remembered that he needed to be somewhere urgently and took off down the stairs. Hermione was going to screw at him for being late to her fundraiser.

-x-

A/N 2: The Latin (*) for the address spell I created literally means "address letter" in English. It seemed a quicker way for Harry to get his address down on paper than writing it. Hope you like it!


	3. Just Give Me A Reason

A/N: If you want to put a face to Nate, I was sort of thinking Ben Whishaw (Q from Skyfall) like clean shaven with long brown wavy hair. But if you have any other ideas, leave me a review telling me who you think would make a great Nate! Sorry about the delay of this chapter, I've been having a writer's block of sorts. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Most of these characters and settings are not my own creation, but that of JK Rowling.

-x-

Harry's calf muscles were aching from the speed at which he was walking. He didn't even have time to change his clothes; he was needed at the Ministry immediately. He didn't usually stay out over night at strange men's houses but when he did, he knew how to look presentable. A quick change to the colour of suit and he'd be as handsome as ever. He pulled out his wand and changed his dark grey suit to navy and his crisp white shirt to baby pink. He left his shoes shiny black and tried to flatten down his hair.

_**Why am I even making this much effort? It's only a fundraiser for some department no-one even cares about. I could just go home and pretend I was ill… No, Hermione will just use it as another excuse to shout at me.**_ Harry stopped in his tracks. _**Wait, why weren't her and Ron with me last night? I'm sure I remember them in the club? Ron and I shouted and then… Oh shit!**_ Harry took off, running into the men's toilets that were just ahead of him now and quickly flushed himself into the atrium of the Ministry. He looked towards the monument and quickly found the banner for the event (which he had funded) and knew Hermione would be close by. He rushed through many, pushing them out of his way and suddenly came face-to-face with Hermione and her red-headed companion. Well, when he saw Harry, he was red-faced as well. Everyone that was surrounding the couple quickly cut off their conversations.

"You're late", was all Hermione said.

_**Well, this is a frostier reception than the one they gave me when I got a tattoo of a snake on my right buttock. Completely unnecessary. **_

"Erm, yes. I am sorry about that. I, uhm, had a late night and stayed at a friend's".

Harry offered an embarrassed smile, as an apology. For what, he had no idea but when it came to things like this, he was normally in the wrong so just accepted the fact that he was usually the person apologising.

"That's quite alright", Hermione gave a sweet smile back, accepting his apology, "Follow Ron, he'll take you to your seat. We're just about the start".

"Knock 'em dead." Harry gave a quick peck of encouragement on her cheek and followed the less-forgiving Ron to his seat in the front row.

Using _Sonorus, _Hermione announced that if everyone could take their seats, they could begin today's proceedings.

"The Department of International Relationship Regulations would improve the lives of many wizards and witches in countries other than our own. By setting this department up, we could improve the quality of life for magical folk that perhaps can't afford to live as comfortably as us. All the while, we would be strengthening our already strong relationships with fellow countries. As you all know, my dear friend Harry Potter has funded this event and I thank him dearly for that so if you could all give him an around of applause please."

_**Why is she doing this to me? This is mortifying. Oh shit, people are looking. Smile and wave.**_

"But I've also had the special help of someone whose image had been tainted by their involvement in the war. This young man is willing to be the department's first correspondent. May I present to you, Mr Draco Malfoy".

Malfoy briskly rose from his seat that was in the same row as Harry, and walked towards the podium. He cast another _Sonorus_ and began his piece.

"Thank you Miss Granger, and while I'm here, may I congratulate you on your upcoming nuptials. As Miss Granger said before, I am willing to give up my free time to become a correspondent. The country that I would be the 'in between' for as such would be France. When I was younger, I spent many of my summers in that beloved country and am now fluent in their tongue. The magical government of France are already aware of my family and I and I dare say that the correspondence would be a simple one. This whole department would benefit many and I can honestly say that under the supervision of Miss Granger, would soon rise to be one of the best in the whole of the Ministry. So I urge you to contribute so we can make this dream a reality. Thank you for your time."

_**What. The. Fuck. There is no way Malfoy is worming his way back into everybody's good books. Something has to be done.**_

As Malfoy was walking away from the podium, Harry rose from his seat abruptly, gaining everyone's attention.

"Something to say Potter?" snarled Malfoy, clearly upset that Harry was stealing his thunder.

"Yes actually" Harry said walking towards the podium. As he approached the podium, he walked up to Malfoy and whispered, "I don't know what you're doing you smarmy git but I'll find out and stop you", before finally reaching his destination.

"As Miss Granger said earlier", Harry glanced back to a worried looking Hermione, "I am currently funding this department. And because of this I would like to think I have a say in how it works. So at this moment, I propose that there be two correspondents to each country. You could say this is my way of applying to be Mr Malfoy's partner. I too enjoy France and its culture and I also believe two heads are better than one". Harry smirked at the chuckling audience whilst glancing to his side to see a fuming Malfoy and an approaching Hermione. "What do you say Malfoy? Besties?" This earned a roar from the audience. Even Ron was guffawing from the front row.

Hermione pushed Harry away before a brawl started. "Thank you Mr Potter. Now that concludes today's events. Please donate and thank you."

-x-

Harry walked towards his office. The telling-off he had just gotten from Hermione had reiterated the fact that he had an evil hangover and he knew he had a few potions in his office that would sort things out. He was partial to Firewhisky after all. Without any warning, he was thumped on the ground just outside his office door, just where he had fallen the day before.

_**For fuck's sake.**_

As Harry was getting up, he saw a pair of shiny black shoes with tiny snakes engraved into the leather. Only one person could be pretentious enough to wear shoes like this.

"Malfoy, if I didn't know better, I'd think you were stalking me."

"As a matter of fact I was looking for you. That's why I punched you." Draco's voice was as dry as ever. "Now if you wouldn't mind telling me why the fuck you ruined the one moment that was supposed to improve my public image and made it all about Saint Potter again, because I'd like to know."

"I fucking knew it! You're using Hermione and her idea and my fucking money just so people won't spit at you when you walk into work every morning!"

"Actually, you ignorant fool, it was Hermione's idea. She felt sorry for me because of my recent divorce from Astoria and I needed a distraction. However, this is none of your business".

Harry analysed Draco's face. The blonde haired man was slightly taller than he was but he was still able to read the emotion in his steel coloured eyes. Sadness, desperation, hate, heartbreak. And with a blink, they were back to the emotionless pits that Harry always thought them to be.

_**Why is my heart rate speeding up?**_

"Malfoy", Harry said after straightening himself up, "I had no idea of your circumstance. Uhm, maybe we should agree on a truce as we may be working together in the future now. We could go out for a drink or something and sort things out?" Harry held out his hand, an invitation.

"Okay Potter, I'll go for a drink with you but I refuse to touch you. The whole Ministry knows you didn't go home last night and be honest, I've always questioned your hygiene." Draco stated with a wry smirk.

Harry retraced his hand. _**At least he didn't hex me. It could've gone worse.**_

"I'll owl you."

With a sharp bob of his head in approval, Malfoy sped towards his own office leaving Harry to his thoughts.

_**So now I'm alone and bored again. **_He sat down at his desk._** I need my own bed I think. And that muggle television show called Glee. And some butterbeer and firewhisky. I'm liking the sound of tonight right now.**_

Harry almost skipped out of his office and was actually happy at the thought of a peaceful night in.

-x-

Harry arrived home, excited for his cosy night in, only to hear a pecking on his window.

_**Merlin wept! Can the saviour not have just a tiny bit of peace in a while? Well, I suppose I haven't been home in over 24 hours. Probably just some more howlers about how me being gay is an abomination. Bore me later please.**_

Harry opened the window and sure enough there was 2 owls flapping there impatiently. He relieved them of their post, earning a peck from each and then closed the window. There was a bundle of letters are wrapped up together with a ribbon.

_**Reading post is for the morning.**_

But then there was a separate letter, hand written.

_**This parchment smells familiar… Well you know what they say: "Curiosity killed the queer."**_

Harry opened the letter and began to read.

"Dear Harry,  
I know we only met yesterday but I'd really like to see you again. Let's be honest here, you're really good looking and charismatic and that's when you're drunk. I'd like to meet with you properly and sober! So I was thinking we could meet up tonight and go for a drink? Not so much that you can't remember a thing but enough tohave a bit of fun! Okay, just let know.  
From Nate."

_**Well that escalated quickly.**_

Harry was really looking forward to his night in, but then again he did quite like Nate.

_**What to do…What's the time? 7pm?! Why the fuck is time going so quickly! Erm erm erm… I know!**_

Harry grabbed some parchment and quickly scribbled down a reply.

"Hi Nate!  
I was actually planning a quiet night in, a rest for my liver I think but you can always come round and join me? Watch a few muggle films and drink some butterbeer, sound good? If so, meet me at the DVD rental shop down Camden High Street. I'll be there anyway so yeah!  
Harry"

Harry summoned an owl and sent of the parchment. He then ran into his bedroom for a shower and to change into some clean clothes, he'd been in the same clothes for nearly 2 days now. He walked out of the shower in just a towel to the noise of an owl pecking on his window. But he had bigger problems, he could hear Hermione and Ron in his kitchen. Using his Slytherin attributes, he placed a _Muffliato _around his doorframe and proceeded to get dressed as quickly as he could.

_**They are not ruining my night!**_

Once he was dressed in some muggle skinny-fit jeans, a 'beatles' t-shirt and some 'converse' he had purchased down oxford street, he strolled into the kitchen, wand in hand. Ron and Hermione turned at the approaching footsteps. Before they could even intake a breath, Harry began.

"No! I'm not listening to anything you two are going to say. Ron, I slightly remember you telling me to sort my life out and I was doing so until you rudely entered my home, uninvited may I add."

"Well, where are you going then mate?" Ron said, eyebrows raised, expecting lies.

"I am going to meet a date at the DVD shop and then we're coming back here to watch some films and perhaps engage in some pre-marital coitus. You're both more than welcome to stay but I doubt that you'd be interested in joining in", Harry answered with a smirk bouncing off his lips.

"Gosh Harry, could you please censor what you say sometimes!" Hermione said, clearly embarrassed. "We just wanted to make sure you were okay, you've been a bit off the rails recently and we're worried about you because we love you."

"Yes Hermione, and I love you both two but could you please leave!" Harry felt slightly bad for being so rude but then again, they were in his house.

"Okay, we'll go. Have fun tonight. And don't forget dinner at the Burrow tomorrow, 2 o'clock." And with her last words, Hermione and Ron were gone.

With everything that had just gone on, Harry had forgotten about the owl persistently pecking on his window. He walked over to the kitchen window and let the bird in. He reached over to the bird's scrawny legs and took the letter. The bird seemingly let out a sigh and flew off away into the Spring night.

"I'll be there!  
N x"

_**Well that was short and sweet. Shit, it's 7.45!**_

Harry placed the letter down onto his kitchen table and then looked around his flat. He wondered what was going to happen tonight. All he knew is that maybe Nate was maybe the fun he needed injected into his life. While that thought was still on his mind, he apparated away.

-x-

A/N 2: Please leave reviews and let me know what you think! Give me some idea of what you'd like to see in the future as well!


	4. I'm Still Standing

A/N: I've had 2 weeks to think about this chapter and actually pluck up the courage to write it so yeah... Also, at the beginning of every chapter I'm going to put the name of the artist who sung the title song so people can listen to the song whilst reading the chapter and see if they think it relates. So to make up for lost time, I'm going to list the previous 3 chapters and this chapter now!

Chapter 1: SOS by Abba.  
Chapter 2: Drinking from the Bottle by Calvin Harris.  
Chapter 3: Just Give Me A Reason by Pink featuring Nate Ruess.  
Chapter 4: I'm Still Standing by Elton John.

Disclaimer: Most of these characters and settings are not my own creation, but that of JK Rowling.

-x-

"Shit!"

Harry had landed in a puddle down a dark, disgustingly dirty alley in Camden High Street. The tiny pool of dirt, which looked less and less like water the more Harry inspected it, had seeped through his canvas trainers and had left a stain on the cuff of his jeans. Shaking his leg and muttering obscene words, he walked out of the alley into the bright nightlife of London. He came from a world of magic and spells, but to him, this was magic. People were wearing next to nothing but did not feel the cold from the excitement that flowed through their veins for the night ahead. Women kissed women and men kissed men; no-one seemed to care. This was the world of dreams and the world that Harry had grown up in, but surprised him every time he stepped into a road that was lit by electricity and not candles or magic. It made him feel at home.

The walk from the apparation point to the DVD shop was two minutes so even if Nate was early, Harry wouldn't be late. He took off, dodging fantastic people as he made his way up the pavement towards the shop.

_**Well this wet ankle is fucking annoying. Maybe I'll just stand in the shop until the heaters dry it off.**_

As Harry walked into the shop, the little bell that was connected to the door rang, notifying everyone in the establishment that there was a new customer. A brown haired man looked towards the door.

"Harry."

Harry saw Nate sigh a sigh of relief and flashed him his winning smile. He walked over to where Nate was standing.

"You alright?" Harry looked around the aisles of DVDs surrounding them. "What was you planning on doing tonight?" He raised an eyebrow in an amused fashion towards his companion. Nate looked around and realised he was in the porn section and was holding a DVD with a man in a very compromising position on the cover.

"Oh… Erm, uh, this isn't for tonight." Nate was clearly uncomfortable as he had blushed beetroot red.

_**Wow, maybe Nate's a stalker. That man on the cover really looks like me… Watching him squirm is quite funny though. No, that's mean.**_

Harry laughed. "Look, you go rent that and I'll go and get the films I planned on watching. Maybe if we get bored of watching musicals about love we can put that on." And with a grin and a peck to Nate's cheek to make him feel better, Harry walked towards the obviously-aimed-at-gays musicals section of the shop.

-x-

After watching 'Grease' and 'Mean Girls', Harry was getting bored. He was thoroughly pissed and wanted to do something more exciting. In his inebriated state, Harry was noticing how good-looking Nate was: his tanned skin stretched across his chiselled jaw and his defined biceps. Harry was liking what he was seeing.

"What film do you wanna watch next?"

Nate's question pulled Harry out of his admiration state.

"Why don't we watch that film you were picking out when I walked into the shop? I'm bored and that might be fun!" _**And maybe it'll bring you to where I am Natey Noo.**_

Blushing, Nate rose from his seat next on Harry's deep sofa and walked over to the DVD player. He bent over in his extremely tight jeans and nearly sent Harry into orgasm without even doing anything.

Once the porn film was on and Nate was back into his seat, Harry started to imagine what was going to happen in the night ahead.

_**I'm going to grab him by his perfectly constructed chin and pull him on onto my lap so he can feel my cock in between his thighs. He's gonna start grinding and to stop myself from cumming right into my pants, I'm gonna bite down hard on his neck, so he knows who fucked him the night before when he wakes up tomorrow. Then we're going to stand up, undress each other while I kiss his beautiful skin. Then I'll spin him around and stick my finger int-**_

"Harry, why are you panting? Maybe you're enjoying this film too much," Nate laughed.

Harry didn't even answer Nate, he just tried to re-enact his fantasy. He reached over to Nate and placed his lips next to his companion's ear.

"So how do you wanna do this?" Harry whispered sweetly.

"I want to be inside of you Harry. Please let me."

_**So this how it's going to be. Let's see how big you are.**_

Harry crushed his lips against Nate's, desperate for a release. He climbed over onto Nate's lap and started to thrust his hips forwards. When his and Nate's cocks collided, Harry let out a moan of ecstasy and moved his hands from Nate's shoulders and set them to work at removing Nate's polo shirt. Once the shirt was off, Harry moved his lips towards the exposed nipples and began to lick and suck on the pink buds. Nate was moaning so much, Harry worried slightly that his neighbours might here but then Nate's thigh hit Harry's throbbing penis through his jeans and that thought was immediately forgotten. Abruptly, Nate pushed Harry away so that they were both standing. Immediately, Nate dropped to his knees and started to work on Harry's belt. Harry's jeans dropped and Nate slid his boxers down to his knees, kissing his hip bones on the way. Harry closed his eyes, leaning into the feeling of Nate's kisses and was surprised when the shy boy took the whole of his length into his mouth and began to suck and lick the swollen appendage. Harry thought he was in heaven but then heaven got better when Nate slid two fingers round Harry's body and into his tight hole. At first it hurt but then Nate began to scissor his fingers and hit Harry's sweet spot. Harry knew he was going to come very soon. He hadn't been treated like this in a long time and loved every second of it. All at once, the fingers were removed and his cock felt the cold air. Nate stood up and kissed Harry passionately and then deepened it, causing it to become more urgent and desirable. He broke away and began undressing his bottom half and released his own hard member from its cotton prison. Harry admired the way Nate looked naked, even more beautiful than he had with clothes on. Nate grabbed Harry's hand and led him over to the sofa. Harry dropped to his knees, with his back facing Nate and face into the sofa cushions. Nate reached for his wand from out of his trouser pocket and muttered a lubrication spell. Nate lathered his own cock in the lube and then pointed the head at the stretched hole of Harry's. With one firm thrust, Nate engulfed his penis into Harry. Nate paused, so Harry could adjust to what was happening. Harry felt the pain but as Nate started to rock back and forth, but that pain was replaced by pleasure. It didn't take long before Harry started pumping his own cock in time with Nate's thrusts and came all over his own sofa. Not long after, Nate emptied himself into Harry, coming with a high pitched moan and a clench of his buttocks. He pulled out of Harry and sat back on his heels. Harry rolled over and stared at Nate, exhaling.

"Well it was 'no sex on the beach' but it'll do," Harry laughed out breathlessly.

_**Nate is definitely a keeper. He's so fucking sexy and his sex is so fucking hot!**_

"Can we do this again tomorrow night?" Nate asked shyly, giggling like a school girl.

"Tomorrow night, and the next night and the next night if you want to."

And with that, Harry leaped onto Nate and locked him in a kiss.

_**Maybe I need a boyfriend? Or a very good fuck buddy.**_

-x-

Harry woke up and cracked open one eye to peer next to him; Nate was still snoring softly next to him. He closed his eye again and lifted his arms above his head and stretched them until they hit his headboard. He then stretched his legs in the same manner. The result was achy legs and a bruised gluteus maximus. Harry hadn't felt this relaxed in the morning for a long time and he let this feeling of relief wash over his newly refreshed body and warm him from the soul. He rose out of his bed (and acknowledged the fact he was stark naked) and walked into his bathroom for his regular morning piss. Harry did most of his thinking whilst using the toilet and many of his life's major decisions had been made in that very room. After relieving himself, he immediately walked into the shower and turned on the hot water. Showers relaxed Harry's normally worked up morning state but with his emotions already extremely relaxed, this could have pulled him over the edge into a coma. He washed his body, remembering how beautifully Nate had touched those areas the night before. Stepping out of the shower, he felt a brief chill before he reached for the towel that was rested upon the hook behind his door. Wrapping the towel around his hips, he made his way back into the bedroom. Nate was still asleep and looked as peaceful as ever; everyone looked like a child in their sleep, innocent and unknowing, as no-one could ever commit an evil act in their sleep. Harry dried himself and dressed in cotton pyjama bottoms and nothing more. He strode into his living room and went to the window where an impatient-looking owl was waiting. He opened the window and rid the owl of its parcel burden, receiving a sharp peck to his fingers that drew blood.

"Fuck off you wretched bird."

Harry then sucked his finger as he slammed the window shut, nearly catching the owl's tail-feathers. He walked over to the table, sat down and then opened his package which was the morning's Daily Prophet. Harry unfolded it and stared at the front page.

**MALFOY HEIR COMES CLEAN ABOUT SEXUALITY**

**Draco Malfoy has recently been in the news as his 5 year marriage to Astoria Greengrass disintegrated with divorce with the couple saying that they married "too young" and they had "irreconcilable differences." That however was not as surprising as a recent revelation from Mr Malfoy. He acknowledges his sexuality as being that of the same sex! In other words, Draco Malfoy is gay! This comes following an extreme uprising of famous wizards admitting that they are gay including the famously undefeatable wizarding world saviour Harry Potter. When asked about her ex-husband's new stance on sex, Ms Greengrass has refused to comment. Many people are speculating that she was already privy to this information and that they only married for their families' convenience and for an heir; although the marriage ended before an heir could be produced. The Malfoy family have never had a gay family member before – well not publicly – and have refused to comment on the current situation. No-one can think what this will mean for the wiazrding dating scene, only time will tell. For the full story, turn to page 6.**

Harry could not believe what he was reading. Malfoy was seemingly out and proud, just like him.

_**Well work should be interesting tomorrow; if Malfoy even still works at the Ministry. Who the fuck would've guessed that he was gay?! I didn't, that's for sure. Good on him I suppose. He's going to get a lot of stick for this but I'm sure his family will be behind him. Well, he'll have no problem finding someone to be with, if he hasn't already, because he is unexplainably beautiful.**_

Harry's own though stopped him in his tracks. Malfoy was beautiful but Harry was currently in a relationship that screamed 'dating and fucking and not particularly exclusive but could lead to life-long happiness if treated with precaution' and could not afford to think about Malfoy, the one man who had been Harry's _enemy_ for 12 long years, in that way. As if to agree with the conclusion that Harry had come to, two arms wrapped about Harry's neck and Nate snuggled into Harry's collarbone crevice. Harry rested his hand upon Nate's which were intertwined on his chest.

"I didn't hear you wake up?"

"I haven't been up that long," Nate whispered into the Gryffindor's ear. "Come back to bed please, it's not as warm without you."

Harry gave a throaty laugh that Nate could feel vibrate through his palms.

"Well we can't have that can we. And I suppose I still owe you from last night."

With that, Harry rose from his seat, kissed Nate delicately on the lips and protectively held the other man and apparated into his bedroom. Many things were on Harry's mind at that moment and Malfoy wasn't one of them.

-x-

A/N 2: So this was my first try at smut and it literally embarrassed me writing it.. Also I'd like to mention that even though this will be eventual Drarry, Harry is now in a relationship with Nate. GOOD THINGS COME TO THOSE WHO WAIT! I'm thinking of doing a time jump of about 3 months in the next chapter, just to get things going! Leave reviews and stuff, I'd really like to know what you think. Give me songs and I could try and work them into the story or a song title for the chapter title. Something like that, I'm up for anything! Thank you!


	5. Blessed With A Curse

A/N: So hey guys, it's been about a month and a half? A very busy period of time for me because my exams; but now I have officially left school! Isn't that exciting? Well, anyway, this time I've had away has given me stuff within this story to think about and where it's heading and things like that. Looking back at the past chapters, the planning and organisation is just dreadful for someone who is considering a career as an author so I'm going to try and make the story better. Let me know anything you think I should change, and enjoy the rest!

This chapter title: Blessed With a Curse by Bring Me The Horizon.

Disclaimer: Most of these characters and settings are not my own creation, but that of JK Rowling.

-x-

Three Months Later.

"_I'm working at the bar late again tonight; I should be home about 4. I am really sorry about cancelling our plans for fourth time this week but I really need to work hard if I'm going to get this promotion, and then I promise I'll spoil you rotten babe. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you.  
Nate."_

The owl that came from his lover really pissed Harry off. Having to rearrange plans four times was starting to look suspicious. Also, the fact that Harry just kneeled before this 'plan-breaker' was affecting the way he thought about his life.

_**Is this what I'm going to do for the rest of my life? Wait around for some boy who puts his job before his relationship? Bull shit am I.**_

Tonight was going to be different. Harry was going to go out and enjoy his own company and when Nate finds out, he'll feel bad for letting down his beautiful boyfriend for the fourth time. Just as Harry had decided on what he was doing and stood up to go and get dressed, there was a burst of green flames and a curly-haired woman standing in his living room.

"I really do hate using that disastrous floo," she turned and jumped backwards slightly on noticing Harry's presence. "Harry, what are you doing here? I thought you'd be out with Nate by now?"

Harry looked at the better half of his 'best-friends-turned-couple' and raised his eyebrow.

"Oh, not again? That boy really isn't worth your time!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yeah yeah, I've heard it all before. Now, what are you doing here? Apparently uninvited?" Harry smirked as he said the last part of the sentence; rudely barging in on someone's home was not something Hermione was proud of but had begun doing so increasingly to check on Harry in the past 3 months.

The girl looked down at the ground and blushed before she looked at Harry with tearful eyes.

"When I've had argument with Ron, I always come here and relax or clean or something."

Harry walked over to his distressed friend and put his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"Whatever you were arguing about, he'll realise he was wrong soon enough, and everything will be fine."

He then embraced her in a hug and let her cry on his shoulder for perhaps 10 minutes.

When her ducts had dried up, Harry released her and looked at her in confusion.

"If you come here every time you argue, how comes I never see you?"

"Well… It was mostly while you were in your partying faze about half a year ago. Since you've been with Nate, there haven't been any arguments." Hermione sniffed.

"So you're arguments were about me?" Harry felt like someone had slapped him in the face.

"No!" Hermione all but screamed. "Not all of them. But if they were, it's just because I was worried and Ron said to just leave you but I didn't want to watch you drink yourself into an oblivion and not do anything when I know I could've helped but was too afraid of doing anything in case you just harmed yourself even more and then I'd have to blame myself!" She breathed out from her long proclamation and paused, waiting for Harry to take all of that information in.

_**I can't believe I've been putting them through this. I'm such a prick.**_

"Hermione, I am so sorry for all of this. And I love you."

Harry again encased his friend in a hug, squeezing her tight.

"I don't know what I'd do without you," he whispered into her ear.

Letting her go, he took her hand and led her to the sofa where they sat and watched muggle television for the rest of the night and early hours until Nate came home.

Nate walked into the living room and seemed surprised to see Harry awake smiling and even more surprised to see Hermione sitting on the sofa, laughing with him. He dropped his stuff and simply stared at Harry with sullen eyes. Sensing the tension, Hermione kissed Harry's cheek and rose from her seat.

"Hello Nathaniel. I really must be getting home; Ron must be wondering where I am. You and Harry have just have to pop over for dinner one day!"

She walked over to the fireplace and turned to Harry just before she stepped into the mantel.

"Harry, thank you for a wonderful evening. I'll see you in the morning, nine am sharp." And with that, she disappeared in bang.

With Hermione gone, there was nothing to diffuse the obvious awkwardness between Harry and his boyfriend. Harry stood up from his seat on the sofa and began to walk towards his bedroom. Nate put a strong hand on his shoulder.

"Harry, I'm sorry. I promise I'll make it up to you. It's just difficult at the moment. This is my future on the line. You understand, right?"

Harry turned and looked into the deep eyes of the man he loved. He could not bring himself to forgive him as easily as that. Shaking the hand off of his shoulder, he stepped backwards.

"Yes I understand, but you must understand I have to be awake in four hours for work. Goodnight."

Nate was left standing in the living room in darkness; he was angry, upset and tired and all he could think of doing was crying.

-x-

Harry realised that not going to sleep until four in the morning was a bad idea around nine-thirty am, when he was sitting in a meeting for a new proposal Malfoy had for the Ministry in France.

_**I shouldn't be here; I should be out patrolling with the aurors. Being Head Auror is so shit on days like this, when I have nothing to do other than sit in meetings I regret being a part of. Actually, I think I have an underage wizard gang to interview this afternoon, maybe that will cheer me up! Doubt it though. Oh fuck, how long has Malfoy been staring at me?**_

"Sorry Malfoy?"

"What I said Potter, was are you okay with this going ahead?"

"Erm, yes. Yes, I am definitely fine with it." Harry thought he blagged that quite well.

Looking at his colleague disappointedly, Malfoy carried on talking.

"Looks like it's all settled. I will be sure to tell Miss Granger the happenings of this meeting and I look forward to talking for future projects in other countries. Potter if you could stay back for a moment please."

_**Oh god, what does he want? This could only end badly.**_

Harry stayed in his seat whilst the read of the people that had been in the meeting swiftly exited the room. Harry swore they looked at him sympathetically. After the door closed again when the last person had left, Malfoy began to spoke.

"So Potter, I know you that you have no idea what that meeting was about. I also know that Granger is in her office right now for the same reason. So I was thinking about that drink we spoke about on the day of the fundraiser, and was wondering if you'd like to go out and talk about the proposal over some drinks?"

Harry just stared up into the eyes of the aristocratic man. After about four seconds, Malfoy coughed. With this slight noise, Harry awoke from his state of shock.

"A drink? To discuss business?" Harry stuttered. "Yeah, that sounds good. But I have one request…" Malfoy motioned for Harry to continue. "I think it would make everything more comfortable if we called each other by our first names, Draco."

Draco swallowed, what seemingly looked like his pride, and gave Harry a smirk.

"Of course, Harry, anything to make the saviour and Head Auror feel comfortable. I must get going. My department is missing me."

"You have a department?" Harry questioned sceptically.

"Yes Harry, I have actually worked here longer than you. I am the Head of the Department of Regulating and Investigating Potions and Remedies. While you went back to school to take your NEWTs, I was awarded an internship because of the exam I took in fifth year in Potions. Don't look so surprised." Draco nearly laughed at the expression on Harry's face; it was a look of surprise and jealousy mixed into one.

Harry was genuinely gobsmacked.

_**Why am I surprised? He is the biggest twat ever.**_

"Yes, I've heard of that department. A lot of the others call them, or you, the DRIPs. I think the muggles put it as 'geeks' or 'nerds'." Harry chuckled. Draco looked less than pleased.

"Thank you for that. Anyway, I'll see you tonight." And with that, Draco flounced out with his expensive-looking robes billowing behind him.

_**Hahahahaha. This friendship is going to be fun.**_

-x-

Harry walked into his flat later that evening and flopped onto his sofa. It was 6.30pm and Nate could be heard getting ready for another late night shift in the other room. When he heard Harry sit down, he emerged from the bedroom in only his black trousers.

"How was work darling?" Nate walked over to Harry and learned down to kiss him on the lips; Harry turned his face away so Nate was made to taste Harry's slight stubble.

Still hurt from the night/morning before, Harry answered in a surly tone. "Tiring. I'm going out and I need a shower. Is the bathroom clean?"

"Yes it's clean," Nate looked at his partner suspiciously. "Where are you going?"

"Out for a drink with Malfoy," Harry said rising from the sofa. "What does it matter to you anyway? You'll be at work."

"Malfoy? As in, Draco Malfoy? Why are you going for a drink with him?"

"Because he invited me out to talk about a proposal at work if you must know. Who I go for a drink with has nothing to do with you however."

Nate nearly blew up with anger at Harry's revelation. "Of course it has something to do with me! I don't think I want you going out for a drink with another man who only came out a quarter of a year ago! What would you say if I did that?"

_**I am sick of this shit, I do not need this.**_

Harry walked over to Nate, took hold of both of his hands and looked him in the eyes. "Nate, that's your job: to flirt and serve people all night. I mean, that's how we met. I don't think 'us' is working out." Harry watched Nate's heart visibly break. "The time we've been together has been amazing, and I do love you. I'm just not in love with you. The past two weeks or so have been really stressful and I don't think the time is right for either of us to be in a serious relationship. You have to focus on this promotion and I have to focus on the new department. We don't have any time together anymore and the spark of our relationship is gone. I just hope we can be friends." Before Nate could speak, Harry hugged him tight to his chest.

Pushing away and without looking at his now ex-lover, Harry walked into his bedroom and began to undress. To his surprise, there was a majestic-looking owl hovering outside the window. He walked towards the window and opened it to allow the owl to enter. He took the note the bird was carrying, stroked it on the head and then shooed it out.

_**I wonder who this is from. Hm.**_

Harry opened the letter and read the cursive handwriting.

"_Hello. I was just making sure we knew where to meet tonight. Is The Black Cat at 8 okay? If not let me know. And a word of advice, wear suit, it's quite a high profile place. See you then, Harry.  
Draco."_

_**Well the owls gone so I can't reply, erm, I'll just turn up there, that should be okay.**_

Harry put the letter on his window sill and turned to walk into his bathroom. As he turned, he noticed a now fully-dressed Nate staring at him with red, blotchy eyes.

"It's probably best if all of your stuff is gone by the time I get back tonight." And with that, Harry walked into his bathroom, with a single tear falling down his face, so he could get ready for his drink with Draco.

-x-

A/N 2: So that is the breakup of Harry and Nate! I don't think anyone was shipping them though; Nate doesn't strike me as the nicest person. I'm so sorry you had to wait so long for this chapter and it isn't that lengthy but I can assure you the next chapter will be the beginning of Drarry! So just hold out a little longer for it to get to the good and durrrrrty (deliberate) stuff. Reviews and stuff are always welcome, as are suggestions!


	6. Latch

A/N: So now I'm not at school, I promised to myself that I would be writing and updating more often; but instead I've been gallivanting around London and getting tattoos lol. So now I am going to follow up on that promise and try and update about every 2 weeks, perhaps even more. This is probably going to be a lie as it's taken me 3 weeks alone just to write this chapter pahaha. However, I do want to start on a novel soon, so this may change. Watch out for updates! BUT where we were? Oh yes, Harry was getting ready for his 'drink' with Draco. I think I hear Drarry bells hahaha. Enjoy reading :)))))))

This chapter title: Latch by Disclosure featuring Sam Smith (I only chose this because it is the closest thing on my phone I can imagine people pole dancing and stripping to lol).

Disclaimer: I do not own anything and no profit is made from this.

-x-

At 8:05, Harry stood outside _The Black Cat_ dressed in maroon three-piece dress robes; by looking at the people walking in and out, he understood what Malfoy had said about this place being 'high profile'. He walked inside, towards the reservation desk and mentally prepared himself for the situation he was about to be a part of.

_**It's only Malfoy, I've known him for ages. Okay, I have hated him for most of that time, but everyone deserves a second chance. Shit, this place is nice.**_

Harry looked at the grand decorations around the desk. The walls were covered with velvet in a royal purple colour that harmonised with the crystal chandelier perfectly. The light reflected off of the teardrop-shaped rocks and created little pools that rested upon the soft material delicately and bounced off of the ornate photo frames surrounding action-photos of famous wizarding patrons. Harry had a feeling, somehow, his face would end up in the elegant entrance hall. He approached the desk and the very beautiful woman sitting behind it.

"I'm a little late for a meeting with my friend. Er, the booking is probably under the name Malfoy?" Harry had no idea how to talk to a receptionist that wasn't his own.

The woman smiled a genuine smile when she recognised the face of the saviour. "Ah yes Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy arrived some time ago. The reservation is in the backroom, so I must insist you accept our offer of a chaperone to guide you there."

Without waiting for an answer, she sent a panther-shaped patronus somewhere out of eyesight. Seconds later, a young blond man, dressed in completely black robes, apparated into the area.

"Good evening Jack. If you could take Mr Potter to the back room, table F, thank you." The woman behind the desk smiled at the two men and then looked past them as she could see the next customer approaching. The man known as Jack turned towards Harry.

"Good evening Mr Potter. If you could kindly follow me through the main clubroom towards the back room and your sensational evening at The Black Cat can begin. Oh and sir, I personally would like to thank you."

Harry started to follow Jack as he led him through the 'main clubroom' which turned out to be a strip club. Scantily clad women caught Harry's attention, but not with their bodies, obviously. He looked at their faces; they looked happy. Many stories portrayed strippers as being unhappy with their jobs, but these girls genuinely looked content; it was visible in their eyes. And there was not a thong full of money in sight. It took Harry a moment to realise what Jack had said.

"I'm sorry but I've only just met you? What could I have done that you could possibly thank me for?"

Jack didn't hesitate with his answer, as if he had been waiting for this moment for a long time. "The second of May 1998. I was in third year, a Slytherin. My family were so scared when I got sorted two years before, as was I. I thought being in Slytherin would make me an easy target for death eaters that were recruiting. But you saved me from that. And that's what I'm thanking you for. After the war, I was able to study freely and I've decided to major in muggle studies. This job is just to earn money in between the first and second years of university. If I had chosen to do this and Voldemort was in power, I would've been killed. But now I'm free to do what I want. Thank you, Harry. I'm probably not the only person that feels like this, but I'm guessing I'm the only one that's been able to talk to you this long without being an obsessive fan." Jack gave a chuckle to himself as he came to a stop outside of a door covered with black velvet. He tapped his wand on it three times and a pink spark escaped from the tip before fading into the material.

Harry was speechless. Sure he'd been thanked for the war and all but he'd never been told what that person had been able to do because of it. This would be one of those conversations that he would never forget. "Well I'm glad I could do that for you and your family." Harry wanted to kick himself in his shin for the lame answer he gave to that beautiful confession.

Through the door was the same image as the main clubroom but with men stripping instead. As Jack led him through the many tables crowded with both men and women, Harry scanned the room for the almost-white hair of Malfoy.

Jack started to lead Harry towards the back of the room and this was when Harry saw him. Malfoy was sitting alone at the table furthest to the back. He was conversing with a handsome waiter that had just dropped of an order of drinks. Malfoy laughed at something the man had said and his grey eyes lit up like beacons.

"Thank you." Harry could tell what Malfoy had said as he handed the waiter a tip. He watched his plump lips open and close, and then gasped at the sight of Malfoy's pearly white teeth bite down on his lower lip.

By the time Harry had realised he was staring at Malfoy's lips, Jack had reached the table. Some time on the way, Harry had stopped in his tracks. He quickly shook his head and half ran to the table where Malfoy awaited him.

_**Well this is embarrassing.**_

As Harry approached the table, he felt an apology bubble up from his throat. "Sorry I'm late, I had a slight crisis to deal with at home and then just a moment ago I thought I saw someone I knew but it wasn't them so that explains me trailing behind Jack here. I'm so sorry."

Malfoy's lip curled up into a somewhat cheeky smile. "It's fine Harry, give this poor boy a tip and then sit down. I've been waiting for at least twenty minutes!"

Harry fumbled for some money out of his pockets. He handed Jack the coins, not knowing how much it was, but knowing he could spare whatever it was that he gave the boy. Jack looked down at the pile of coins in his hand in shock.

"Mr Potter, this is 5 Galleons! I can't take this." Jack tried to hand the money back to Harry.

"Jack, take it. Take a girl out for a drink or something!"

Jack looked down at his feet and then looked up and around the room, blushing.

"Or a guy…" Harry smiled awkwardly at the young man. Jack nodded and walked back the way they had come. Harry exhaled loudly and heard someone spluttering with laughter. He shot a look down towards Malfoy and raised his eyebrow. Apparently, Harry's expression made Malfoy laugh even harder. Harry walked around the table to the other chair and sat down and reached for the drink that was furthest away from Malfoy.

Malfoy wiped the tears away from his eyes. "The expression on your face when he implied he was gay was priceless!"

Before Malfoy could start laughing again, Harry quickly interjected. "How was I to know he was gay? Is there no-one straight left?"

Malfoy looked at Harry with an amused expression. "Harry. Look at where we are and where he works. You really couldn't have worked it out?"

When Malfoy had pointed that out, Harry felt stupid. It's wasn't the first time Malfoy had made fun of Harry for missing something that was incredibly obvious. Even when mocking him, Harry enjoyed the laughter that danced across the blond's face.

"So Malf- Draco. You seem, less uptight tonight."

"Ah, you nearly forgot our earlier pact there Harry. And I'm still every inch as uptight as I normally am, I'm just not at work."

"Oh right." Harry took a sip from his drink of strawberry cider. Harry felt the silence creep up the table leg and land with a splat in front of their faces. He thought it would be black and have the consistency of that green sludge from that muggle film _Flubber_ he had once seen.

Of course, it had to be Draco that broke the silence. "So. Are you going to tell me what this crisis was at home then?"

"Oh, erm, me and my boyfriend broke up. Well, I sort of ended it."

"That was a bit presumptuous of tonight don't you think? No, I'm sorry; I know what you feel like. I still have a tan line where my wedding band was. But look on the bright side; we're both single and surrounded my almost-naked men!" Draco clasped his hands round Harry's, which were round his glass.

Harry looked at the glass where both their hands rested. For a split second, Harry thought about intertwining their fingers but then realised that it could possibly end in chaos. In that moment, he longed to stroke the long pale fingers that belonged to Draco, to kiss each darkened knuckle. His eyes travelled up the ivory hand, his left, and rested upon the slightly paler strip of skin on his forth finger. They then moved to the cuff of the charcoal coloured shirt the other man was wearing. His eyes continued up, past where the mark hid beneath the soft material, past where Harry could imagine Draco's small yet defined muscles slept. The collar of the shirt contrasted strikingly against the soft white of Draco's neck where Harry longed to leave a trail of invisible kisses, leading his own lips up to Draco's own pair. Harry internally chuckled as he thought about how Draco's nose reminded him of a pixie's. Biting on his bottom lip, Harry finally reached Draco's eyes; they seemed to sit like a lake of liquid silver, rippling from even the softest touch. The things those eyes had witnessed and yet they were still one of the most beautiful things on the planet.

_**Why am I thinking like this?**_

Harry looked away from Draco's eyes and let his hands let go of the glass and rest on his thighs underneath the table top. "Thanks Draco." Harry smiled and exhaled.

The brightness in Draco's eyes dimmed slightly and then he let his own hands rest upon his glass. "Don't look so surprised Harry, I can be helpful sometimes. Do I know this unlucky man then?"

_**Ah, so Malfoy hasn't lost his necessity for knowing everything then**_.

"Erm, I don't know actually. He's related to your, uh, ex…" Harry felt the need to cut off his sentence.

Draco looked at Harry questionably. "I can assure you that Astoria has no gay male relatives. She would have told me." Draco said the last part of his sentence with his signature smirk on his face and gave a single chuckle.

Harry chose to ignore the intriguing statement. "Well unless I've been lied to for the past 3 months, I can assure you she does. Nathaniel Greengrass."

"Nathaniel…" Draco let the name roll around his mouth for 2 seconds. "Blood status?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Half-blood. Why do you need to know that?"

"Because everyone in Astoria's family prides themselves on being a Pureblood." Draco raised his eyebrows towards Harry. "Why do you think my father was adamant I marry her?"

"Oh. Well, the family disowned Nate's father because he got a muggle pregnant. He was Astoria's paternal uncle."

"Yes, I think I remember Astoria's mother drone about something similar at one of their many boring parties I had to attend. But why didn't he come to Hogwarts?"

"His mother didn't feel comfortable sending him to a school where his family would have ignored him. He went to Beauxbatons instead."

Draco seemed to accept this explanation so Harry pressed on to a subject that was fleetingly brought up earlier. "You said Astoria would have told you if she had a gay family member. May I ask why?"

Another sly looking smile found its way on Draco's face. "If I told you it was because I was her husband and I should know all of her family members, would you believe me?"

Harry pondered this for a moment. "No."

Draco threw his head back and guffawed. He looked back towards Harry and pointed a finger across the table. "You're not as clueless as you appear to be to Harry.

"I'm not clueless at all Draco." Harry took a sip from his drink. "So Astoria knew?"

"Yes she knew. Everyone knew; it was blatantly obvious. I hadn't kissed a girl until Pansy in fourth year. Though I'd rather forget that whole year. Surely you can understand that?"

"Yes I can but that's beside the point. Why did she marry you if she knew you were gay?"

"Why do you think? Neither of us wanted to disappoint our families. The divorce was actually her idea. She'd found someone else, another pureblood, and didn't want to cause a scandal. So we agreed to separate. My need for a child wasn't as desperate as hers and my father will just have to deal with that. I do love her though. If only she had a penis." Draco's eyes looked sad.

Harry thought about what Draco had just said. The boy Harry loathed and despised when he was growing up idolised his father and here, sat before him, was that exact boy saying that he didn't care what his father thought.

_**Wow, he really has changed.**_

"Okay okay, I understand. But answer me one thing. How comes Hermione gave you that job to distract you from your divorce? You can't have been really upset if it was fake?" Harry nearly pinched himself for letting his auror instinct take over and question Draco mercilessly.

"Now I see why you're Head Auror. I'll let you figure that one out for yourself." Draco smirked, leant back into his chair and crossed his legs under the table. He looked down at the family crest ring that sat on his little finger on his right hand. He then looked back up at Harry. "Now let's enjoy the entertainment at this exquisite bar. Would you like another drink?"

Nothing was more frustrating to Harry than not being told an answer to a question. But instead of dwelling on the subject, he concentrated on making this night an enjoyable one. "Yes please, but I'll pay."

"Don't be dim Potter. Look upon it as a thank you. For the Room of Requirement."

"You just called me Potter again," Harry smiled, "but I guess old habits die hard. I'll have another strawberry cider please, Draco."

Draco nodded and raised his wand in the air. Suddenly, the waiter appeared next to the table.

"Same as before Mr Malfoy?" Harry recognised the waiter as the man he saw Draco conversing with before he sat down.

"Yes thank you. Oh and if you could, I'd like that extra now please." Draco smirked at the waiter, who nodded, and gave him two galleons.

Before Harry could register the waiter lifting his wand, a barrier had formed around the table and the chairs they were sitting on. The floor beneath his feet felt like tar and he, Draco and the table were sinking! Harry looked at Draco urgently, who was laughing.

"Relax Harry, you're not going to die! We're just going to somewhere more exclusive." Draco winked and then everything went black. They were immersed in the floor and Harry could hardly breathe.

_**WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING!?**_

-x-

A/N 2: I am so sorry it's taken me so long to write this! It's the longest chapter so far so yeah. I promise they'll be some sexy smut in the next few chapters. I love you all. Review and what not, I'm open to everything!


End file.
